There are known vehicle lamps which can emit a spot beam in addition to a low beam so as to improve the visibility of a driver of a subject vehicle while controlling the glare to an oncoming vehicle (refer to, for example, Patent Document 1).
A vehicle lamp like this incorporates spot beam shining lamp units which employ a liquid crystal shade. These spot beam shining lamp units are disposed at right- and left-hand sides of a vehicle. A desired spot light distribution pattern is formed by superposing one on the other optical images which are projected from the spot beam shining lamp units disposed at the right- and left-hand sides of the vehicle.